


Making the ponds proud

by Thirteenbiriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Broken, Crying, Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, happiness, hologram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenbiriver/pseuds/Thirteenbiriver
Summary: I'm not great with summerys but I'll try. // RIt's been a few years since Amy and Rory where sent back intime by the weeping angel, River Song, went to their grave on the anniversary of when it happened every year, and this year she expected to be there alone again except as she's kneeling there a certain mysterious woman walks up behind her, is it who she wants it to be or someone else?





	Making the ponds proud

**_Loving the doctor is like loving the stars themselves,_ **

**_You don't expect a sunset to admire you back._ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time the doctor had chosen to visit Amelia and Rory's grave, the first time since the weeping angel sent them back in time, since the doctor and River had lost two of the most important people in their lives. At the end of the day Amy and Rory connected them to one another, they were River's parent's and River was married to the doctor.

 

 

The doctor flew the Tardis to the middle of New York, she wanted to pick up some flowers on her way to the grave, she picked up some Lilys.

 

 

Upon arriving at the graveyard, she saw a woman kneeling at the grave stone, she didn't have to see the woman's face to know who it was, the big curly hair said it all and the doctors heart dropped to the floor. She never thought she would see her again, not in this timeline, last time she saw her, she'd taken her to darillium, the doctor thought that was the last time she would ever see River Song.

 

 

The doctor slowly walked up behind River song. "Hello Sweetie." The doctor smiled softly as she imitated her wife's words.

 

 

River sniffled, not looking up "D...doctor? Oh god, please tell me that's you, or I'm going to feel like such an idiot right now."

 

 

"It's me." The doctor smiled, as she knelt beside River, wrapping an arm around her "You know they loved you, so very much."

 

 

"I know." River let her head fall onto the doctor's shoulder "I just wished I'd had more time with them that's all."

 

 

"I know, I'm sorry."

 

 

"Hey, it's not your fault." River looked up at the blonde "None of this was your fault, I'll see them again."

 

 

The doctor nodded in reply before placing her hand on the surface of the stone "Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, finally no more waiting." The doctor said, as she let a few singular tears fall down her face.

 

 

"Sweetie...are you...crying?" River asked, taking the doctors chin in the crook of her hand.

 

 

"You're the only one I'd ever allow myself to cry in front of. You were her world River, she never stopped talking about you, she always said that you were a gift that kept on giving, and I couldn't agree more. She loved you more the life it self, they both did." The doctor smiled before standing up and holding out a hand for River to take

 

 

"Now, Melody Pond, why don't we do your parents proud and go on an adventure, you and me in the Tardis, just like old times. What d'ya reckon?"

 

 

River's heart felt like it would just leap from her chest the excitement, she thought she would never see her doctor again, a doctor who would know her in return and yet here she was, here they both were.

 

 

 

"I just need a few more minutes..." River sighed, she was so excited and happy to go off with the doctor but she just didn't want to say goodbye to her parents again.

 

 

"River you come here every year on the anniversary of their death, you've never seen them again have you?" The doctor asked

 

 

"Don't. You can't bring back the dead doctor. I know this-"

 

 

"I know, I'm not saying I can, but I can do this..." The doctor kneeled back down beside River, taking out her sonic and pointing it at the gravestone.

 

 

Suddenly out of know where, like something out of Harry Potter, what looked the ghosts of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams appeared.

 

 

"Melody." Amy smiled down on her daughter

 

 

"Doctor what is this?" River asked, wiping the tears from her face that she had been trying to hide.

 

 

"I know I can't get them back for you, but I can give you this, I can give you a hologram of them from the Tardis, you can talk to them you can get the goodbye you have always deserved River."

 

 

 

River just wanted to leap onto the doctor and hug her so tight, never letting her go ever, she had always wanted a goodbye, not just a kiss to a hand and a 'Be a good girl and you look after him' goodbye.

 

 

 

It killed her on the inside, because she knew it was the only chance her parents had of ever being together again, she knew she would see them again but she needed this, more than anything else that River had ever needed. Even though it wasn't them per-say, it was the goodbye that she had needed for so so long.

 

 

 

"You want me to stay? Or I can leave if you need me to?" The doctor asked, not wanting to overstep

 

 

 

"You can stay, you need this as well as I do, and don't you dare pretend otherwise." River protested

 

 

And with that being said the doctor stayed where she was, placing her left hand on the small of Rivers back.

 

"Mother..." River managed to say, only just

 

 

 

"Melody, sweetheart." Amy smiled softly

 

 

 

"How am I meant to do this without you?" River choked

 

 

 

"Oh my darling, my Melody Pond, you've been doing this longer without us than you have with us, and we know it's going to be hard, but Melody, you are strong, beautiful and you have a lions heart, you're a fighter and you can get through anything life throws at you. Remember we will always be with you, in your heart." Amy said with a softness, to her voice. A motherly tone.

 

 

 

River gulped down the sobs that she refused to let out, she hated it, feeling like she would never be able to stop hurting from the loss of her parents and part of her knew she never would, it would however get easier with time. That's what they always say, right? Time is a great healer and River truly believed that.

 

 

 

"And you, doctor." Amy turned her face to look down at the blonde doctor.

 

 

"Me?" The doctor said in surprise pointing to herself with her a proud smirk

 

 

"Yes, you. And even though you have a new face now, you will always me my raggedy doctor, always. Now both of you look after each other, you both deserve to be loved so much by each other and you both need to accept the love each other gives." Amy smiled once more at the doctor before turning again back to her daughter and holding Rory's hand.

 

 

"We love you Melody. We always have since the day you were born, we love always and forever and you are amazing. Goodbye Melody."

 

 

 

And with that the holograms off the ponds disappeared into the grave stone and River collapsed into the doctors arms, clinging to her wife "NO. I-I-CAN'T NO!" River just cried and cried and cried, it was clearly something she needed, something she hadn't had the chance to do, she needed to let herself cry and not feel anyone judging her for it or avoiding it as a whole, she needed this, the doctor went beyond, helping River get some closure, finally, on her parents death and the doctor got her own closure too.

 

 

 

"River? Sweetie?" The doctor asked after about thirty minutes of them sitting there and River crying silently, with a few screams here and there into the doctors arms. "River, come on my love, lets fly away." The doctor smiled, standing up as River clung to her tightly.

 

 

Once they were stood firmly on the ground, the doctor pointed her sonic up to the sky a pressed down so it made the sound it needed to and the Tardis materialised around them.

 

 

"Now where to wife?"

 

 

Any-anywhere-w-with you." River replied through her sobs.

 

 

And with that the doctor pulled on a leaver, pressed a few buttons and the flew off into the atmosphere.


End file.
